Buck the Hypnotist
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: Buck is bored and lonely in the Dino World with nothing to do except he suddenly learns how hypnotize dinosaurs. Rated M for sexual content. Buck x Guanlong at the beginning. Buck x Momma Dino at the middle. Rudy x Momma at the end.


**This is an interspecies fanfic between a mammal and a reptile.**

**Please note: Blue Sky owns Ice Age and their characters.**

Buck the Hypnotist

In the Dino World, there was a one-eyed weasel named Buck who was resting at the watering hole. The weasel was depressed from loneliness and it was quite lively when the herd was down there with him last time. He had Rudy, his greatest rival, but it wasn't enough. The weasel saw many dino couples throughout the area and noticed he hasn't been with any females of his species. He exhaled in disappointment as he sat down and cooled his feet in the refreshing water.

"*sigh* It was nice to have some company, but I wish I could have the chance to meet everyone again. But I couldn't leave Rudy or any the dinos down 'ere. It's just isn't enough." Buck said as he laid down on his back with his feet still in the water.

Soon, he heard something rustling in the bushes and got his knife ready to fight the attack. Out of bushes there was female guanlong who was walking towards the watering hole to drink.

"Oh, it's just a guanlong lass." The weasel said smiling at the female dino.

He got up out of the water and walks over to the female and she responded by hissing at him in defense.

"Hold on ol' girl. I just wanted to say hi." He said the female who then stops hissing at him.

Buck narrowed his eye at the female and noticed that she couldn't have possible come this far from the Plates of Woe.

"So, lassie... Where's yer mate and friends?" He asked her.

The guanlong looked away from him in sadness when he mentioned 'mate' to her and she responded with a growl and Buck understood what she said.

"You have friends, but ya don't have a hubby? Am I right?" He translated.

The female nodded a yes and stares at the weasel.

"Well... I think I can help you with yer problem." The weasel replied to the dino.

The female guanlong looked away from ignoring the weasel as she continues drinking the water.

"Reject me when I was just goin to help ya eh?" Buck said slightly angry.

He hurls his knife up in the air and catches it a few times and look at it for a bit. Suddenly, an idea jolted in his head and he smiled deviously at the female guanlong who stops drinking and sat down on the grass.

"I wonder if I could make her listen to what I have ta say." He said quietly still smiling deviously at her.

He walks up to the guanlong and the female growled in annoyance to the weasel.

"Hey, I want you to look at something fer me, please?" The weasel asked the dino.

The weasel showed her Rudy's tooth and the guanlong looks at the tooth and back at Buck with a raised eye like she was saying 'what am I supposed to be looking at?' look.

"I want to stare at the tip of Rudy's tooth OK?" He commands the dino and she nodded.

Buck starts spinning the knife and the female's eyes starts following it and she eventually was hypnotized into a sleepy trance.

"Wot? It worked!" Buck said excited about his plan working on the guanlong.

Now that Buck's hypnosis worked on the female, he can now 'help' the guanlong. He walk over and french kissed the dino and sees his member slightly coming out his sheath.

"Uh, hey, can you licking my private fer me?" The weasel ordered her.

The hypnotized guanlong obeyed and starts licking his member making the weasel moan in pleasure. A few minutes went by as she continues licking the cock that is now fully erect.

"Trying sucking on it and watch yer teeth girl." He warned the guanlong.

She starts sucking the weasel's cock making him moan louder than before.

"Oh, yes! That's good... k-keep goin... don't stop!" Buck said between his moans.

Sometime later, he climaxed into the female's mouth and she swallowed the cum that was shot in her mouth. The guanlong released the weasel's member and Buck smiled at her from the pleasure she gave him.

"Not bad, now lay down on yer back." He commanded her once more.

The female obeyed again and laid down on her back for Buck. The weasel looms over the guanlong and spread her legs wide. He licks the cloaca of the reptile and the dino growled softly in pleasure. After teasing the female, he inserts his member inside her and starts thrusting her softly and discarded his knife while grabbing her waists. The weasel went faster and harder clenching his teeth while rutting her.

"That's a good girl!" Buck said as he went even faster.

The guanlong couldn't help but let out a screech of pleasure from Buck plowing her. The weasel continues as climaxed the second time and fall on top of the guanlong panting from exhaustion.

"*huff* *huff* That...was...amazing, lassie. Maybe you should come back to yer senses now." Buck said as he got of the exhausted female and snaps his fingers.

The guanlong returns to normal and sees the weasel standing between her legs and gave him a confused growl.

"Sorry about that, lass. How's bout you clean up first before ya head back?" He said and guanlong nodded as she dives into the water nearby cleaning the cum off her body.

The weasel joins in with her and cleans himself also in the water. There was some more rustling nearby and a few guanlongs came by to take their friend home. The female got out of the water and happily greeted her friends and looks at Buck and waves at him.

"See ya later, lassie. Oh and by the way, that was some good experience we shared today." He said as see the guanlong walks off with her friends back to the Plates of Woe.

After the female guanlong left, Buck was alone again relaxing in the water until he heard heavy footsteps nearby and sees a large orange t-rex and kids coming to the watering hole. The weasel took off his patch revealing his damaged eye and cleaned his patch and his damaged eye. Buck stares at the female t-rex and thinks about it.

"Hmmm... I wonder if she'll my next victim." He said as stares at his knife.

The unpatched weasel swam over to the drinking female to have decent conversation.

"Hey there, girl. How's life treatin' ya?" Buck said smoothly to the t-rex.

Momma stares at with a raised eyebrow and quickly ignores him and went back to drinking water.

"Ya know... You and Sid were a great couple raising those children." He replied to the mother.

When she heard him mention the sloth's name, she angrily growled at him, getting ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. I wasn't to tryin' to insult your 'hubby'; I was just sayin' that he's a wonderful adoptive father towards your hatchlings." The weasel explained calming down the angry mother.

Momma calmed down and remembered how Sid took care of her babies and growled softy at Buck with a forlorn look on her face.

"You miss that mammal, right Momma?" The weasel asked as he puts his patch back over his damaged eye.

The t-rex nodded her head and looks at kids playing with each other and smiles. Buck takes out his knife and stares Momma for a moment.

"_Well Sid, you an' Momma do have a good relationship, but I hope ya don't mind if I play with the dino fer a minute or two._" Buck said in his thoughts and moves closer to the female.

He got out of the water and called to the female to get her attention and Momma turns to the weasel.

"Alright miss, can I get you to look at the tip of the knife fer a moment?" Buck commanded the t-rex to look at his weapon.

Momma got a glimpse at the knife and noticed that it was Rudy's tooth and backed away growling at Buck.

"Look missy, I don't ya like Rudy, but can ya just at least stare at fer a mom- aaaaaaaaah!" The weasel screamed as the mother picked him up by his tail and threw him into the water.

She watched the weasel resurfaced and walks off in anger and her kids followed her.

"Oi'! Wot was that for ya stubborn reptile? Ya may have hated Rudy, but I guaranteed that ya won't hate me just yet! Besides, I may down, but I'm not out!" The weasel exclaimed triumphantly as he got out of the water.

Buck walks through the woods hunting Momma and her offsprings. He continues walking through the woods until he reached the cave where the rexes live and hid behind a nearby tree in the area. He peeked from the side of the tree and sees the mother placed her kids inside the cave and lie down outside of the cave. The weasel sat down and pondered how to trick her with his knife. As times passes, the sun began to set and the weasel found out the answer.

"I've got it!" Buck said as he walks over to the napping female.

Momma opens her eye and sees a familiar mammal and growls at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I showed ya Rudy's tooth, but you're a sexy kind of dino I've ever seen." He apologized seductively to her.

The female blushed as she turns away from the weasel. Momma looks back at the weasel still blushing with a low angry growl.

"So tell me, do ya like me?" The weasel asked the t-rex.

She growled in response to the weasel and he knows what she said.

"I see. So ya love that sloth. Well, I know he's up there wonderin' wot you and yer hatchlings are up to." He said as he looks up at the ceiling of ice.

Momma did the same and snorted at the frozen ceiling. She looks in her cave to see her kids still napping.

"Look, Momma, let's try this again OK?" Buck demanded in a soft tone.

The t-rex mother sat down in front of Buck and decides to listen to what he had to say.

"Here's Rudy's tooth and I want you to stare at the tip of it and try not to attack me again." He warned her and she nodded.

Buck starting waving the knife left and right and Momma follows what the blade is doing. She continues to stare at the tooth until she was put into a hypnotic trance. The weasel smiled deviously at the t-rex who was under his control.

"OK Momma, I want ya to follow me real quick." Buck commanded the t-rex.

Momma follows the weasel into a cave nearby her home and went deeper into the cave. Buck told her to lie down on her back while he puts knife on the cavern wall.

"Alright now, hold still." The weasel walks up between her spread legs and starts to licks her cloaca.

The t-rex moans in pleasure as Buck continues to lick her cloaca and he was enjoying his time with the dino. He stops licking her and sees his member fully erect and positions himself closer to her cloaca.

"You ready fer this Momma?" The weasel asked her and the dino nodded.

Buck inserts his member inside the t-rex and starts thrusting and he dug his claws into her waists to prevent him from slipping. He starts moaning as he goes faster and harder inside the rex. Momma moans a lot louder as the weasel plows her cloaca and she was enjoying her time with the weasel.

"Ohhhh… This feels so good! Such a good girl Momma!" He said as he continues increasing his pace to the dino.

The weasel was going at a very fast pace until he was reaching his limit. The t-rex mother moaned even louder due to Buck pleasuring her.

"Arrrgh! I'm…gonna…cum…soon…" Buck said between his grunts.

After some time passed, Buck and Momma both climaxed at the same time and of them were exhausted at the same time. He pulled out his member and stumbles backwards onto the cavern floor.

"*huff* *huff* Nice…one…Momma… Maybe you…should…come-" The weasel said exhausted.

Buck was about snap his fingers to make Momma come back her senses, but he decided to have fun with her just a little longer.

"Hey Momma, why don't ya turnover an' lie on yer stomach?" He commanded the dino and she obey and turned over exposing her rear to him.

Buck and walks over underneath her tail and climbed up on her behind and placed his member inside her as he dugs his claws into waists again. He thrusts inside her tailhole and moans loudly with pleasure and so did Momma. The duo continues with their consummation and their cries of pleasure echoed from the cave.

"*grunt* Sid sure did… *grunt* picked a sexy dinosaur… *grunt* such as yourself Momma!" Buck said as he continues plowing the t-rex.

Meanwhile outside the cave, Rudy was walking nearby Momma's home when he heard some noises in the area. So the albino baryonyx decides to investigate the area and heard the noise getting louder. He spots the cave and ventures near it and peeks inside and was shocked to see Buck rutting Momma. Rudy walks inside the cave and sat near the entrance and waited for the odd couple to stop.

"Ready dear… Cuz' I'm about to cum in 5…4…3…2…1! Arrrrgh!" Buck counted down as he released his seed inside the t-rex's rump.

Buck lets go of Momma's rumpus and falls back on the ground exhausted again. Momma had her eyes still closed due to the weasel mating with her.

"All right now missy, time fer you to- huh?" The weasel nearly snaps his fingers as he saw his rival at the cave entire.

But Rudy didn't mind watching his rivals mate in fact, he enjoyed watching them mate in front of him.

"So did ya enjoy the show Rudy?" Buck asked the albino.

Rudy nodded to the weasel and walks over to the exhausted hypnotized dino.

"Hold on fer a moment Snowflake." The weasel said as he turns to Momma and snaps his finger breaking her out of her trance.

Momma looked around and saw Rudy standing above her and at Buck where she gave a confused look to.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, ya see I hypnotized you with Rudy's tooth to spend some time with ya. But he wants to spend some time with ya also, so let him please?" He explained and pleaded to the t-rex.

The t-rex stares at Rudy and got up into a mating position for him. The albino was shocked to see Momma let him mount her, but he was unsure. She went to his crotch and licks it and the baryonyx's member started to come out, making the large dino moan. Rudy pushes the mother rex's snout away from his member and went behind her and mounted her. He thrusts his member inside her cloaca and she moaned loudly from the pleasure she's getting from Rudy. Buck was impressed as he leans back against the cave wall watching the dinos rut right in front of him.

"Heh heh, nicely done guys, keep it up!" He encourages the dinos.

Rudy started to speed up his process and Momma growls in pleasure and lets her tongue hang out of mouth and Rudy did the same. After a few hours of mating, Rudy was thrusting very fast and very hard until he roared while he climaxed inside Momma and she roared in pleasure. The couple fall to the ground exhausted from their copulation.

"Whoo! Way to go guys! Best show I've ever seen!" The weasel clapped at their performance.

The dinos gave him a stern look on their faces.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Guess you two lovedinos needs some privacy, well then, the Buckminster is off now, see ya." Buck said as he walks out the cave goes home.

Rudy and Momma were now alone in the cave and both of the smiled at each other. The baryonyx got off the t-rex and lies down next to her and licks her cheek and t-rex licks him right back and nuzzles him. The hours passed by and the dinos eventually fell asleep until morning and Buck returned to cave where the dinos are still sleeping.

"There's nothing like a good old dino love. Sleep tight you two." Buck whispered softly towards Rudy and Momma as he walks off back to his home.

**Please review.**


End file.
